The Fishing Tourney
by Tai Aurion
Summary: Octavian is in the fishing tourney. Don't think it's boring just because it's a fishing tourney. This one is different than the others. It contains Ninja animals and an assortment of ninja items. Not 2 mention morons. Tybalt: SHE'LL BE SWIMMIN' ROUND THE.
1. The Fishing Tourney

-The Fishing Tourney!-

Chapter 1

Octavian: Hi, my name is Octavian. I am an octopus.  
But this story isn't about my life.  
It's about my life in the Fishing Tourney.  
So, here it goes, i'll tell it the way it went.

Tai: You'd better.

Octavian: Are you saying I wouldn't tell the truth!

Tai: Well, sometimes you don't get it right.

Octavian: Right... Just let me tell the story now.

Tai: Ok, whatever.

Octavian: Ah-hem, here I go...

Tai: Rolls eyes

----------------------------------------------

It was the day of the famed "Fishing Tourney.  
As always I woke up early to get an early start in my fishing.  
Well, actually I didn't exactly wake up the way you think.  
I was waken up by a loud demonic noise . . . My alarm clock.  
Before I had a chance to discontinue it's evil ring it ran away and hid itself on my shelf.  
I've got to say that's the smartest alarm clock I have ever had.  
All the other ones died . . . Or were murdered you might say.

Since I was already up I decided to stay up.  
I ate my breakfast and went to the fishing pond.  
Then I went back home to get my fishing pole.  
I was still half asleep so you can't blame me for forgetting it.

Bob, Ace, Midge, Opal and Camofrog were already there fishing.  
I went over to Chip and asked him what the biggest fish was so far.  
He just snored and said, "I like bass, bass are good for me, no you can't have my bass, big yummy bass, all mine"  
I don't think he was about to answer my question, so I went to my fishing spot.  
And there, in my fishing spot, was Camofrog.

Tai: Dun-Dun-Dun!

Octavian: Shut up! I tryin' to tell the story.

Tai: Okay, whatever.

Anyways, there Camofrog was, just sitting there in my spot.  
I walked up to him and kindly asked if to go fish in a different spot.  
He told me to jump in the pond, so I punched him in the eye.  
Then he threw me in the pond, I was wet, and cold too.

I went back home to change and dry myself off.  
I never did like Camofrog.  
Then I thought I would take action.  
And take my spot back from Camofrog.  
I would do it if it was the last thing I did!

-----------------------------------------------

Tai: That was really lame.

Octavian: Shut up, you're the one who wrote it.

Tai: True... 


	2. The Pitfall attempt

Chapter 2

Octavian: Please don't interupt me too much this time Tai.

Tai: Ok, whatever, maybe.

Octavian: Great, thanks. Lets get on with the story.

Bob: Hi guys, what is this? (Picks up chapter 1) Hahaha! That was pretty lame. But I can remember that day very well. I remember how Camofrog b-

Octavian: (Punches Bob) I'M tellin' the story!

Bob: Ouch! Ok! Dang, that hurts.

Tai: Can you two ever get along?

-------------------------------------------

Now it was time for my master plan.  
I had to get my spot back from Camofrog.  
I couldn't think clearly alone so I went to Tybalt's house to get some help.  
I walked over to his house, knocked and listened.  
I heard a big snore emitting from the house.  
I don't think he was awake.  
So I set my mind to think of a plan.

Tai: You have a mind?

Octavian: I said no interuptions!

Bob: Does that mean you think you have a mind?

Octavian: SHUT UP, I'M TRYIN' TO THINK!

Bob & Tai: You can think?

Octavian: DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!

Bob & Tai: (Both roll their eyes)

Octavian: Now where was I? Yes..

I set off to find some paper to write my plan on.  
I decided to look on the message board.  
I found an interesting one:  
"Need somthing to write on?  
Can't find you're own paper?  
Then come buy some from me!  
-Nook"  
How does he know I need paper?  
Creepy.

Anyways, I went to Nookingtons to buy some paper.  
"GO BACK TO BED IT'S 7 AM"  
Is all I heard when I yelled for Nook to open.  
I decided to come back later.

So in the meantime I went to think of a plan I could write down.  
I hid behind a tree watching Camofrog fish.  
He sat there with his pole in the water.  
Then I thought of an idea.  
It was a mean idea but I had to get my spot.

I went to my house and went to the basement.  
Then I went up to my safe and typed in the password: n-o-o-k-i-s-a-r-a-v-i-n-g-l-u-n-a-t-i-c-p-s-y-c-h-o Then I looked in the safe and found what I was looking for.  
Carefully I removed it and set off to get my spot back.

I hid the thing in my pocket and grabbed my shovel then headed toward the fishing pond.  
There I watched Camo frog not suspecting a thing I buried the item then walked over to Camofrog.

"Hey Camofrog! Wanna go get some coffee so it'll be easier to stay awake?" I said.

"Sure, I am kind of falling asleep."

"Follow me." I told him leading him to "The Spot".

I thought this was the most ingenious thing ever.  
Then it happened. But not the right way.  
Camofrog walked right on it! At least i thought that at the time.  
Then I fell into the ground.  
That sucked.  
Camofrog was too asleep to notice.  
So I wiggled out myself.

My pitfall hadn't worked and when I got out Camofrog was back in my spot.  
I needed to think of a new plan.  
I would get my spot back if it-

Bob: We know!

Tai: Yeah, really.

Octavian: Fine.

------------------------------

Octavian: There, that was better than last time right?

Bob: Yep! That was awesome how your pitfall backfired!

Tai: Yeah! that was like awesome!

Octavian: It wasn't that awesome to me!

Tai: So, you got somebody laughing.

Bob: Yeah, what next? Are you going to tell about how you tried to dat-

Octavian: THAT IS PRIVATE INFORMATION! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT!

Bob: Umm. (Points at Tai)

Tai: Heh heh.

Octavian: (Runs at Tai) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tai: See yah next chapter! Hopefully!

Octavian: DIIIIIIIIIIEEE! 


	3. A Job

Chapter 3 

Octavian: Ok a new chapter (cracks neck) here we go.

Bob: Where's Tai?

Octavian: He's at the hospital.

Bob: (Looks at Octavian with a wierd face).

Octavian: I took care of him. Now we get no more interu-

Opal: Hey guys! (Picks up paper) Are you writing a story Octavian? Sweet! Cool! Hhahahahahahaha! That's funny. Hah ha! I remember that!

Octavian: Oh, crud.. (Looks for duck tape while Opal rats on) Where is that duck tape!

Bob: Here! (Opal is still talking)

Octavian: Thanks.

Opal: When do I get to play my important part in the story? When will you show off my awesome stupendous glo- (Octavian got the duck tape around her mouth)

Octavian: Ha ha!

Opal: Mmmmphph! mmmmmmppphhhhh! mmmppphhh! mmmmmpphh! mmmmph!

Bob & Octavian: High five!

--------------------------------------------------------

My new plan would require great amounts of bells. But I was up for the challenge.  
So I went to Midge's house to see if she had a job I could do.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked when she answered the door.

"Fishing Tourney." Octavian explained.

"Oh, I see."

"So, what do you need?"

"A chore I could do for a ceratain amount of bells."

"Oh, ok." she said, "Well, Mitzi never gave me back those earrings I love."

"I'll take it!"

"Well ok, good luck!"

So I set off for Mitzi's house.  
I was greeted by:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT THE HORRIFYING HOUR?" Mitzi screamed.

"Uh, it's 8:00." said Octavian with shock on his face.

"Oh, it is? Ok. I just love saying that. What do you need?"

"I need Midge's earrings."

"Uhhh..." said Mitzi, a guilty look on her face.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Octavian.

"LOOK! A GIANT BASS!" She hollered as she slammed the door in his face.

"I see." said Octavian. "Who has them now?"

"Dora!" Was all that came from the house.

So set off to Dora's house.  
When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Hi, I need Midge's earrings."

"Great." said Octavian.

"Uhhh" said Dora. "Peanut really wanted them so I let her have them!"

I saluted then set off for Peanut's house.  
He knocked on the door.

"YOU KNOW! SOME ANIMALS LIKE TO GET A LOT OF REST!" he heard her shout.

"I just came to pick up Midge's earrings." he shouted back.

(Crickets chirp)

"(Sigh) Not again." Said Octavian to himself. "Who's got 'em now?"

"Lucy."

"Ok, thanks."

He headed for Lucy's house.

"This sucks." Octavian whined to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"Tybalt has them!" Lucy shouted.

"Uhhh. How'd she know what I would ask?" Octavian said to himself. "And why is Tybalt borrowing earrings? Wierd."

I walked to Tybalts house deep in thought.  
So deep in fact that I ran into a tree right by his house.

"Ha ha ha!" Tybalt laughed. "You always run into trees, why is that?"

"Uh, I just do. I see you're up now."

"Yeah, what is it you want?"

"Uh, do you have opal's earrings?"

There was an odd silence then, "IT ISN'T MY FAULT! NOW I'VE BEEN CURSED WITH A DEMON SOMEONE SENT AFTER ME! WHAT MUST I DO TO ESCAPE!"

"Give me Opal's earrings." said Octavian looking quite frightened.

"WHAT YA GONNA DO IF I CAN'T? EAT ME AND CRUNCH MY BONES TO BITS? I DON'T THINK SO! I'M LEAVING THIS TOWN! THERE ARE DEMONS ALL ABOUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok, someone needs to chill out. SHUT UP YOU FREAK AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Tybalt looked frightened and said, "It's not my fault they fell in the water..."


	4. A Perfect Plan

Chapter 4

Octavian: Hello! Time to write once again!

Bob: Is Tai out of the hospital yet?

Octavian: No, and stop asking. He will come when he will.

Bob: When is that?

Opal: MMMMPPPPPHHHHH!

Octavian: Whenever he feels like it!

Bob: Oh, ok.

Opal: MMMMMPPPHHHH!

Octavian: SHUT UP OR YOU'LL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL TOO!

Opal: (Immediately stops)

Octavian: Thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------

So then I, well.. Uhhh, I forget where we left off.

Bob: (Sigh) Here. (Gives him chapter 3)

Octavian: Oh, ok. Here we go.

Shocked fell upon my face instantly.

"Where did you drop them in the water?" Octavian asked.

"By the bridge on your way to nooks." Tybalt answered him.

"Oh great. You are going to come help me get them back!"

"NOOOO! Cat's don't like to be in water don't make me swim in it!"

"Your're not going to swim in the water you're going to fish for the earrings with a fishing pole."

"Won't that be impossible?"

"Nearly impossible, but you're going to do it."

"I am?"

"You are"

"Yahoo!"

"Now get going, I have other business to attend to."

"Okay!" Said Tybalt as he ran in and got his fishing pole.

After Tybalt went sprinting off to the bridge singing "I think I can, I think I can" I went to think of a plan that would work for sure.  
The only good plan I could think of required bells, a lot of bells.

Bob: Which you had none of at the time.

Octavian: I thought I made it clear last time that I wanted no interuptions!

Bob: It wasn't so clear to me.

Octavian: SHUT UP OR YOU'LL END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!

Bob: Ok, you made it very clear now.

Ok, here we go again.

Well I walked through the town in deep thought. When it hit me. BAM! Or, I hit it I guess you could say.

"Stupid tree!" I said rubbing my head. "They have way too many trees here nowadays."

"Are you ok?" Ace asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Ok, just asking. What are you up to?"

"I'm just... Hey, aren't you supposed to be fishing?"

"I'm taking a break."

"Who's in the lead so far?"

"Me, with a nice 19 incher!"

"Cool."

"So, why aren't you fishing today?"

"Because I'm trying to get my spot back from Camofrog."

"Oh. Can I help?"

"Sure."

"Ok, thanks. What can I do to help?"

"Umm, do you by any chance have a lot of bells to spare?"

"No."

"Oh."

It was silent for a minute while I stood thinking. Then I had the perfect idea.

"Who do we know who is the most idiotic moron in the whole town?" I asked.

"Uh, Tybalt?"

"Um, no. Pretty close though."

"Oh... Nook?"

"Yeah. And guess what."

"What?"

"He has a LOT of money."

"Yeah, so?"

"A lot of money he could... Spare." I had an evil grin on my face as I said it.

"We're gonna steal money from him?"

"Oh yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"As sure as I can possibly be."

"Oh, so it's a joke! I see."

"Ok, well as serious as the most serious animal or human in all the world."

"So you're serious?"

"Yep!"

"So, what do we need to get the money from him?"

"Ninja Techniques."

"OOOOOO!"

--------------------------------------------

Bob: That was a lame way to end it.

Octavian: Deall with it.

Bob: Whatever.

Tai: I'm back from the Hospital! How goes the fic Octavian?

Octavian: It goes good.

Tai: Awesome.

Opal: MMMMMPPPHHH!

Tai: What happened there?

Bob: Opal will be opal.

Tai: I see. 


End file.
